Til Death Do Us Part
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: -no it has nothing to do with marrage, its just a fitting title- -L X Light- -yaoi- Light finds his family dead, but who killed them? And what will happen when this killer is found? read to find out rated for stuff that people may find desturbing.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Life

**WW0604:** Hey there! Yes I have decided to start a new fanfic. This is also my very first Death Note fanfic I really hope this turns out well because as you all probably know, I don't plot my stories. I just write them until I think it reached the point of where I think it's over. Please review and let me know how it is.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!! AND NO L, I AM **NOT** KIRA!!

Now that I have that out of my way lets get this fanfic started.

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Life

This is where our story begins. The story of how Light will find his family's killer, or is it going to be the story of how this whole experience drives Light insane.

It was a dark night, a night that no one can ever forget; especially for one bright and gifted student. This is a night that would be the worst for Light Yagami. It's not going to be a birthday. It's not going to be a wedding anniversary. If it's going to be an anniversary at all, it will be a death anniversary.

On this night of October 11th, the Yagami family has been murdered. By who is the question all wish to know. There was no mercy shown within the house. There were signs of a struggle and very little evidence. Light was the first to walk see this dreadful sight. It's something he will never forget, and something he will have to learn to adapt to somehow.

Light stood over the pile of dead bodies. The pile of bodies was his mother, his father, and his little sister. Light shook and trembled at the sight, not knowing if he should run and hide, or if he should break down and cry. Light was speechless and motionless. What does one do when they see their family dead right in front of their very eyes?

Still standing and staring at the pile of dead bodies, the police arrived along with L. Word was sent to the police about the sound of gunfire. "This is defiantly not part of the Kira killings." One of the officers said as he walked into the house. Light paid no mind to the intruders; all he wanted was to break down crying. Light was too shocked to even do that. L walked up to the stunned Light and placed a hand on his shoulder. The two have met shortly before the killing of Light's family and L knew that Light was dear to his whole family; and the family was dear to light as well. L gripped Lights shoulder a little tighter and steared him out of the house and into the van that the officers came in.

Once inside the van, L closed the door and Light started to show his tears. L turned to face Light, ready to do the questioning required. "Light, I'm going to need for you to calm down and help me answer these few questions I have." L said in his normal, relaxed voice. Light's crying slowed down a bit, but didn't entirely stop. He nodded his head, letting L know he was listening and ready to answer the questions.

"Right now, can you tell me the time you found your family dead?" L began the questioning. Light sat there for a moment and went to speak, but nothing came out. L gave Light a questioning look. Light tried to say what he needed to tell L, but each time he tried nothing would come out and he would just start to freak out. "Light I need you to answer me." With that Light started to search around the van for something. He ended up grabbing a clip bored that had paper on it and a pen. L lifted an eyebrow at the sight. Light was writing down something on the paper, but L couldn't think of what. Soon Light revealed what he was writing.

_Apparently my words are locked up at them moment, so I'll just have to tell you my answers by writing. I found them lying in the pile they were originally in around 10 pm, no later than that. I was out studying at a library and was taking a train home when the killing was going on I take it._ L looked up at Light who was just looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"I see. Do you have any idea as to who would want to kill you and your family? We have reason to believe that you would have been killed if you were home as well, Light." L said, handing Light the clip bored so he can answer the question.

_No. We are usually a loved family, so I can't think of anyone who would want us dead, unless it's Kira._ L was surprised to see the sight of Kira's name. Light was a bright kid, but even L knew that Light should know that Kira focus's on heart attack killings, not killing with a gun.

"Well, I don't think Kira is involved with this case. We are going to have to test you for gun shot residue in precaution." Light nodded and held his hands out for L to do the tests. Light then started to stare that the clip bored, having a question he wished to ask L, but obviously he couldn't say that he wanted it. "When we are done with the test you can ask me your question, just wait for a little bit." L said, not even looking up from Light's hands.

The tests were brought back negative and Light got his cance to ask L his question. _Where am I going to be staying at? I'm still going to go to school and work on the Kira case. I am not going to let this stop me from my studies and keep me from finding Kira. I don't have a place to stay, so where am I to go?_

"You will be staying with me at the house I rented for the Kira Case. We will have to share a room since it is only a two room apartment and Watari has his own room." Light nodded his head and grabbed the clip bored again.

_Am I able to get my stuff? All I want to get is my school book and the stuff I use and need for the Kira case._ L nodded his head and allowed Light to get a few folders he uses for the Kira case and his back pack. As he was getting his school stuff gathered L was packing Light's clothes. After Light had everything packed he got into the van and was driven off to his new home.

**WW0604:** Sorry if it seems too short, but it's just the beginning and I will make the other chapters longer. Well let me know what you thought of this first chapter and keep reading. And please review also, reviews are always good.

One more thing…today is my b-day!! Yay!!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**WW0604:**Hi! Haha yeah I'm a bit too hyper at the moment, but whatever. 12:30am…I have a habit of working on fanfics at early times. Its been almost 2 months since I updated which is better than some of my other fanfics, but I have been working (I got a job ) and there was a convention on the 18th-20th that I went to, so that took up a lot of my time since I had to get prepared and everything. I'm glad that people enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. I read over it to see where I left off at and oh my god I saw so many errors. I'm so sorry haha. I'll try to do better this time.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! Someone has said this in one of the reviews so I'm going to try to make this a little more clearer…**I AM NOT KIRA!!**I SWEAR! Haha that's fun.

Chapter 2: Nightmare

The car that contained Light, L, and Watarishortly arrived at the small building used for the Kira case. Light grabbed the few folders and his school bag and carried them into the house, making sure to look at everything that he happened to walk past. He and L entered a decent sized room and turned the lights on. "This is our room. It will probably be a little cluttered with two people sharing the room, but it's the best we can do at the moment." L explained as he threw the bag that had Light's clothes in it onto his bed. "And this is your bed. I'll just sleep on the sofa until we get another bed into this room." Light just nodded and set the stuff he was carrying onto the bed.

"Thanks…" L just nodded and pulled the sofa out to a bed.

"I see you're doing better. You were probably just a bit too shocked during the interview." Light nodded his head as well and opened the trunk full of clothes.

"Where do I put my clothes?" L pointed to a dresser that appeared to be a dust collector more than anything. Light walked up to the old, dusted thing and opened the dowers to see that they were empty. Light gave a questioning look to L who was sipping away at his highly sugared tea.

"I never used it. It was here when we rented it and I thought that I may need it for something so I just kept it." Light nodded his head, understanding why it's a dust collector and not an actual dresser. Soon Light was finished unpacking and went to the dinning room area to look through the Kira papers he had. Light was sure to hide the Death Note inside of his back pack so that L wouldn't find it. Hopefully L wouldn't go digging through the bag. L was sitting across the table, eating marshmallows while he watched Light go through the papers. "You are one who loves to study, huh?"

"It has always been mine and my fathers dream for me to become a master detective. So when I'm not studying school related work I am working on the Kira case." L placed another marshmallow into his mouth, listening carefully to Lights story.

"That doesn't mean that you don't deserve a break. Especially after what you have been through I think your father would want you to take it easy for a while." Light just simply shook his head and went on reading. The rest of the time was spent in silence. That night was slightly different however. That night, both L and Light were able to fall asleep easily in their room. L had pleasant dreams of being surrounded by ice cream and marshmallows with sugar cubes piling up as high as mountains with rivers of melted chocolate. L was defiantly in wonderland, but Light was a different story.

Light did dream, but he wasn't dreaming of candy land or anything along the line of a happy dream. His dream was reality as he watched his family's death. He tossed and turned as the horrible night played over in his head. He first saw how the man killed his mother. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. The man covered her mouth withhis hand and with just one shot, he killed her. The gun shot wasn't too loud to alarm Sayu or Light's father.

The man walked up the stares and entered their parent's room to find Mr. Yagamigetting his work uniform off. He was only working on the tie so it's not like the intruder saw anything. Just as Light's mother, the man covered Mr. Yagami's mouthand shot him in the side once. It badly injured the detective, but he wasn't dead at the time. Mr. Yagami's mouth opened to shout out a yell, but it was far too late as the man shoved the barrel of the gun against the back of Mr. Yagami's head and fired the killing bullet. Sayuwas the only one left. She was in her room, talking on the phone with one of her friends, not knowing this will be the last time they will be able to talk to each other again.

Slowly and quietly the man entered the room. Sayu not eve knowing he has entered, that is not until the phone was yanked out of her hand and she was pinned to her bed. The phone was shut off, no one there to hear her cries as the man started to rip her clothes off. "Mom, Dad, HELP!" She yelled and cried, but no one answered. They were all dead. Then man on top of Sayu laughed his evil laugh and finished undressing the young girl. She was naked, lying underneath her attacker. He removed his pants and started to rape her. He grinned in and out of her tight, unprepared entrance. He went faster and harder after each cry she made. "He…lp…" She continued to call out, but no one came. She was alone with the attacker. He came inside of her, but he wasn't through with her. He couldn't leave any witnesses, so after coming inside her he pulled out, put his pants back on and fired a gunshot into her chest, killing her almost instantly.

The Yagami family was dead. All but the gifted Light Yagami, but he was lucky. He wasn't going to die. Was he really lucky though? He lost his whole family; no one was able to survive. Can you call it luck? The killer dragged each body into the living room piling them up in the order he killed them. The mother on the bottom, the father on top of her, and then the young daughter on her father. The man laughed at the sight, taking in what he have done and admiring it like a piece of art. It was sickening. The dream suddenly started to spin and then it went black. As if the killer had passed out. Right before Light were to wake up from this horrible dream, it showed one thing that only lasted a second. It showed a clock on a T.V. cable box. The time read, _10:03pm_.

Light woke up and quickly sat up on his bed. Gasping for breath and covered in sweat. That had to be the worst dream Light has probably seen in his life. The sudden awakening of Light woke up his room mate, L. "Light-Kun, is everything okay?" Light stared at the detective across the room, trying his hardest to not cry, but he was failing miserably.

"I-it was just a-a bad d-dream." Light barely said. L got up off his bed and walked up to the frightened Light and embraced him in a tight hug. This didn't bother Light the least bit. He needed the comfort and hugged L back, crying on his shoulder as the images of his family dying continued to play in his head.

**WW0604:** Okay, so that was chapter 2. I personally think that it was pretty good, but I want you guys to let me know. I enjoyed typing out the dreams. I don't know why, but it was fun. Again, please review…they are always good.


End file.
